pertualangan di pulau salju
by mr.galau
Summary: brook yang menjadi artis ternama mengalami musibah sehingga harus berlabu di sebuah pulau..!


petualangan dipulau salju "

ditengah perjalan menujuh tempat konser awak kapal SOUL KING terserang wabah penyakit..!

Ya ho ho ho.! Apa yang terjadi menejer semua awak kapal terserang penyakit panas dingin dan batuk-batuk.!" tanya brook panik

"entah Soul king hanya kau sehat..! ehm. Ehm.!" kata sang menejer sambil menahan batuk

"YA HO HO HO.! Itu karna aku hanya terdiri dari tulang" ulas brook

drap drap drap  
"Lapor Tuan ada kabar buruk..!" kata seorang bertubuh kurus dan tentunya bersiku dua tergesa-gesa

"ada apa pelayan.?" tanya sang menejer

"kesehatan tuan navigator menurun dan tak memungkinkan ia memandu perlayaran dan yang lebih ini tak hanya terjadi pada tuan navigator." terang sang pelayan

"siapa yang mulai tak dapat bekerja.!" tanya brook

"80% dari awak kapal termaksud tuan koki & tuan dokter" jawab sang pelayan

"bgeh.! Bahkan sang dokter." keluh menejer

"sebaiknya kita mendarat dipulau terdekat." saran brook

"tapi kita tak mempunyai navigator bahkan awak kapal yang sehat tak ada yang mengerti log pose."ulas menejer

"biarkan aku mencoba kekuatan setanku dan biarkan aku dijamban beberapa saat" kata brook.

"o'ya aku hampir lupa kalau Soul King adalah setan" kata menejer

dikamar yang Brook apa yang ia dapat lakukan bahkan ia tak mengerti log pose.  
Untuk pertama kalinya brook mencoba melepaskan sukmanya dari raganya.

"Ya Ho Ho Ho.! Aku berhasil" brook melihat raganya dan mulai melihat adakah pulau terdekat.!

Sejam kemudian.  
Brook pun keluar dari kamar.  
"bagaimana Soul King apa ada pulau terdekat." tanya menejer tergesa-gesa

"ada namun hanya pulau musim dingin" jawab Brook

"itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali dan mati konyol dilaut ini" ulas sang menejer

"jangan perna bicara kematian jika kau tak perna merasakannya ya ho ho ho" kata brook merasa ia perna mati

"Lurus ke selatan paling lama 3jam kemudian kita kan datang." terang Brook

Sesampainya di pulau tersebut (drum island)

"Ya Ho Ho ho! Pemandangan yang mengejutkan membuat mataku ingin melompat.! O'ya emangnya aku punya mata" guman brook melihat pemandangan pulau salju yang dikelingi daun bunga sakura.

Brook pun turun sendirian ke drum kingdom dan mencari dokter.!

"ada dimana dokter.?'' teriak brook membuat semua warga takut.!  
"kok pada pergi sayakan hanya mau tanya.!"keluh brook heran.

"apa yang anda lakukan dengan penduduk.?" kata seorang berambut runcing dengan pakai kusud menghapiri brook

"maaf.! Saya hanya mau bertanya dimana dokter.?" ulas brook singkat

"apa anda membutuhkan perawatan.?" terka orang tersebut seperti detektif

"saya sehat yang butuh perawatan adalah awak kapal kami dipantai.!" keluh brook

"ku kira anda yang hanya tinggal tulang yang membuat takut penduduk.!" jelasnya

"prajurit.!" teriak orang berambut

"ada apa paduka dalton memanggil saya" kata seorang yang berpenapilan rapi

"panggil dokter didesa ini dan perintakan ke pinggir pantai saya menunggu disana" perintah dalton

Dikapal SOUL King.  
"Ya ho ho ho! Apakah kau se orang raja.?" tanya brook

"Kalau iya ada apa.? Dalton balik tanya

"saya hanya heran seharusnya raja tinggal di istana" terang brook

"Saya merasa dengan tinggal dekat dan menjadi rakyat biasa akan membuat saya mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan rakyat" tutur dalton

"andai semua pemimpin negeri seperti anda.! Rakyat mereka pasti senang" guman Brook

"ehm.!" dalton tertawa kecil

"lapor paduka.! Para dokter tak mengerti penyakit apa yang menyerang awak kapal ini" kata seorang parjurit menghadap

"ya susahlah.! Saya akan coba memanggil dokter kureha" kata dalton tetap tenang.

"siapa .?" tanya brook setelah prajurit pergi

"dia dokter terhebat dipulau ini dia tinggal di puncak gunung biasa turun gunung setiap pekan namun sudah berapa bulan ia tak turun dan tak dapat dihubungi.!" terang Dalton

"kalau begitu biar aku kesana dan membawah dia ke sini" pinta brook

"baiklah.! Tapi hati-hati akan babon diperjalanan" tutur dalton

perjalan yang sulit pun dilalui brook untuk menujuh puncak gunung.!  
Sesampainya disana brook melihat istana kosong dan tanpa basa basi brook masuk ke dalam.!  
Didalam ia bayak melihat foto coppa.!

"hei sungguh lancang kau memasuki rumahku tanpa izin" kata wanita paru baya yg bagaikan gadis belasan tahun

"saya Soul king maaf.! apa anda nona kureha.?" tanya brook dengan tatapan love love

" han.. Han..han Tu.!" teriak kureha mengambil langka seribu setela melempar sebotol sake.!

"tunggu gw hanya minta tolong rawat awak kapal gw sebelum ia mati seperti saya" tutur brook.

Mendengar hal itu kurena mempercepat langkanya

"Nona saya memang perna mati ini pengaru DF zomi zomi no me" jelas brook

kureha tak mengiraukan perkataan brook.

"o'ya apa anda mengenal copper dari salah satu awak kapal SHP" tutur brook kehabisan akal

"iya.! apa kau juga mengenalnya.?" jawab kureha mulai tenang

"iya.! aku juga mengenalnya karna aku adalah musisi kapal SHP" Terang brook

"jadi chopper ada disini.!"terka kureha

"tidak.! Karna kapten memeri pesan untuk menambah skill selama 2tahun agar tak mati konyol didunia baru.!" jelas brook

"sialan.! Aku mempercayai orang yang salah." keluh kureha

"tidak.! Sibagai dokter kapal orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut.! Choper harus menjadi dokter hebat." tutur brook

"bgeh.! Mari kita kekapalmu." ajak kurena sedikit bersemangat setelah mengetaui titik terang kabar chopper

"ku. Harap kau merahasiakan kepada dunia bahwa SHP masih ada dan biarkan dunia mengagap SHP sudah tiada plus status saya.!" pinta Brook

"tentu saja.!"kata kureha meyakinkan.

Kureha dan brook pun turun gunung menggunakan kereta kuda. (pasangan yang serasi)

sampainya di pinggir pantai tepatnya di kapal Soul King.!

"hey dalton ternyata kau ada disini juga!" sapa kureha melihat

"ehm.! Kenapa den den musi mu tak dapat di hubungi kami.!" tanya dalton

"maaf.! Aku mikirkan akan isu bawah SHP menghilang dan kemungkinan mereka sudah mati" terang kureha dengan polos

"Mati mereka tak kan mati ingat kata seorang akan mati jika dilupakan" tutur dalton

"baiklah saya mau memerisa pasien dulu" ulas kurena.

Cerita punya cerita pemerisa pasien sudah selesai

"ya ho ho ho.! bagaimana nona apa saya bisa melihat celana dalam anda" tutur brook melihat kureha

"plak" kureha menapar brook

"maaf.! Bagaimana ke adaan mereka.?" Tanya brook ngeles

"mereka butuh rawat nginap mungkin butuh waktu sepekan.!" tutur kureha

"lakukan lah yang terbaik" ucup brook mempercaya dr. Kureha sepenuhnya.

" O'ya biaya pengobatan tolong sedikan sebesar sejuta berry.! Pinta kureha

"saya tak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu.!" keluh brook

"kau adalah soul king musisi yang cukup ternama masak tak punya uang.!" terang kurena  
"kau sediakan atau statusmu sebagai kriminal gw bongkar"kata kurena mulai mengancam

"baik lah aku kan berusaha" kata brook tak punya pilihan (brook tak punya uang karna semua hasil konser diambil sang menejer)

Brook yang lagi galau akhirnya cari uang dengan konser kecil berteman gitar tanpa di iring musik layaknya pengamen dipusat kota metropolitan.!  
Lagu demi lagu pun dinyanyikan brook  
"Lihat mam ada apa disana" kata seorang anak kepada ibu yang melihat orang2 berkumpul

"kau mau tau yok kita lihat.!" seru sang ibu mengajak mendekati keramaian.

Setelah sampai dikeramaian.

"mam.! Kasihan tu orang hidup hanya tinggal tulang." keluh anak melihat brook

"berikan ini kepadanya.! Sebagai sesama makluk hidup kita harus saling menolong." kata sang ibu menyodorkan uang

"wow.! Bukan kah ini terlalu berlebihan!" keluh sang anak melihat uang dalam jumlah besar

"itu hanya sebagaian kecil uang mama mungkin itu dapat memperbaiki gizinya" kata sang ibu

"jadi dia penderita gisi buruk.!" terka anak tersebut

"mungkin.!" jawab sang ibu

"jangan sampai itu terjadi sama saya ma" kata sang anak kembali mengeluh

"gak mungkin kan adik selalu minum susu mama" jawab sang ibu genit

sang anak pun memasukan uang kekotak yang sudah disediakan lalu pergi!

Hari pun terus berganti brook pun sudah dapat uang tersebut.!  
Perpisanan pun tak dapat di elakkan.!

"ini uang yang kau inginkan" seru brook memberikannya kepada kureha

"sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda tentang hal ini.! Tapi kebetulan stok sakeku sedang habis.!" kata kureha ngeles

"lain kali lakukan konser dipulau terpencil ini.!" pinta dalton

"ya ho ho ho.! Bagaimana menejer.!" brook balik nanya ke sang menejer

"pasti namun sekarang kami ada konser dipulau wanita.!" kata sang menejer

"terima kasih atas perawatannya" teriak para awak kapal Soul King

"Soul King titip salam buat dia." teriak kureha

kapal soul king pun kembali berlayar

-The End-


End file.
